


Моя Пустота

by MrAbomination



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAbomination/pseuds/MrAbomination
Summary: "...Вы наверняка усомнитесь в истинности моих чувств, скажете, что я лишь насочинявший глупостей мальчишка, который млеет не перед реальным человеком, но перед придуманным самим же собой образом. Вы скажете, что нельзя влюбиться в человека, ни разу даже не обмолвившись с ним словом. Вы скажете… Но я вам не поверю..."
Relationships: Денис/Виктор
Kudos: 6





	Моя Пустота

Сегодня он, как всегда, безупречен…

Я еду в метро, в одном из душных вагонов, где в час пик воздух превращается в вязкую, тяжело вдыхаемую, пропитанную запахом пота, духов и дезодоранта, отраву. Слева от меня обильно потеющая толстушка, которая необъятной задницей занимает не только все свое, но и часть моего места. В руках у нее большая сумка, из которой виднеется бутылка кефира, батон и овощи. Иногда она с задумчивым видом опускает руку к свежей выпечке, отщипывает небольшой кусок и, не отвлекаясь от тяжелых размышлений, отправляет его прямиком в измазанный неуместной красной помадой рот. Лицо ее блестит, равно как и шея, и грудь. Иногда она задевает мою руку влажным локтем, от чего меня передергивает.

Справа от меня мужчина средних лет в дешевом, но выглаженном, стрелочка к стрелочке, костюме. Очень напряжен. Сидит неестественно прямо, вцепившись длинными сухими пальцами в черный чемодан и неотрывно вглядываясь в шкалу над вагонными дверьми, на которой отражаются остановки, что мы проехали. Быть может, он опаздывает и ему кажется, что под его тяжелым взглядом остановки на шкале замелькают с ужасающей скоростью. Что за наивность. Впрочем, пусть делает, что хочет. Мужчина, по крайней мере, в отличие от толстухи, меня не касается.  
Моя Пустота колоритно выделяется среди основной массы людей, что заполняют вагон. Его волосы выкрашены в ярко-алый цвет, косая рваная челка скрывает левый глаз, в ушах блестит с десяток колец, крестиков, крыльев и странных символов. Каждый раз я порываюсь посчитать все проколы в его ушах, но так же каждый раз сбиваюсь. Еще у него пирсингована правая бровь, левая ноздря, нижняя губа и язык. Причем в языке сразу два прокола. В минете он, наверное, неподражаем. Или в лейке. Не знаю его предпочтений, но думать о первом варианте мне приятнее.

Длинные, чуть расклешенные рукава его синей рубашки скрывают татуировки на руках. Кажется, такие называют «рукавами». Сплошные рисунки от запястий и до самых локтей. Несмотря на такое украшение, он нечасто носит открытую одежду, потому разглядеть изображения мне не удается. Зато татуировку на его шее, слева, я могу описать по памяти до мельчайших подробностей. Это утекающее время в стиле Сальвадора Дали — золотые часы с резным основанием, четко прорисованной объемной цепочкой, что путается в небесных сводах и звездах. Странная, но такая завораживающая картина.

Я часто замечаю неодобрительные взгляды в его сторону от лиц таких вот толстушек, что втихаря поедают батон в метро, не сумев дотерпеть до дома, таких вот всегда напряженных, будто в остром приступе геморроя, работяг среднего звена, таких вот скандальных бабушек и юных родительниц, что еще год назад спали сразу с тремя и залетели по чистой случайности, а теперь уверены, что могут читать окружающим мораль лишь потому, что превратились в матерей. Хотя для того, чтобы стать полноценной матерью, мало просто родить ребенка.

Я замечаю их взгляды и желаю каждому всего нехорошего. Потому что никому не позволительно смотреть на Мою Пустоту. Особенно смотреть Так.

В действительности я не слишком отличаюсь от окружающих людей. Самые обыкновенные джинсы классического синего цвета, черная толстовка с накинутым на голову капюшоном, ибо только так я чувствую себя в безопасности, да рваные кроссовки. Но в отличие от скованного стереотипами окружения, я смотрю на него иначе. С восхищением. С восторгом. С любовью. Вы наверняка усомнитесь в истинности моих чувств, скажете, что я лишь насочинявший глупостей мальчишка, который млеет не перед реальным человеком, но перед придуманным самим же собой образом. Вы скажете, что нельзя влюбиться в человека, ни разу даже не обмолвившись с ним словом. Вы скажете… Да вы много чего скажете, но я, как всегда, не послушаю.

Поезд останавливается на очередной станции, и Моя Пустота медленно поднимается с потертого сидения и проходит к выходу. Я как завороженный слежу за каждым его движением, не смея сделать и вдоха, чтобы не испортить момента. В последний миг он, наверняка случайно, оглядывается, и наши взгляды сталкиваются. Я замираю, а он, поймав после моего взгляда еще с десяток недовольных, выходит из вагона и растворяется в суетящейся толпе.

А на следующей станции выхожу я.

Университет, однокурсники, преподаватели. Все как в тумане. Весь день я думаю лишь о нем. О его красных волосах, блестящем колечке в губе, о татуировке на шее. А еще о том, что он мне не по зубам, что такие, как он, выбирают себе подобных, а не каких-то там потасканных жизнью невзрачных цивилов.

Невзрачный.

Я замечаю, как моя однокурсница, что с какой-то радости периодически усаживается рядом со мной, пудрит носик, вглядываясь в зеркало. Я чуть наклоняюсь, вижу свое отражение и оценивающе оглядываю его. Светло-русые волосы, серая кожа и глаза цвета поросячьей мочи, как любит подшучивать мой дедушка. И правда. Моча.

Однокурсница замечает мой внимательный взгляд, начинает судачить про какую-то ерундовину. Я бы и рад поддержать беседу, если бы мне это действительно было интересно. Но девушка не замечает моего скучающего взгляда. Она рассказывает и рассказывает о зеркалах, о чем-то мистическом, об ауре, наконец, а затем нечаянно задевает меня рукой, и я морщусь. Почему-то ей кажется, что у меня что-то болит, и я не решаюсь оспорить сложившиеся выводы и поставить ее в известность, что я терпеть не могу человеческих прикосновений. Хотя если бы ко мне прикоснулся Он, мне бы, наверное, понравилось.

День проходит, я спускаюсь в метро, захожу в первый попавшийся вагон. На обратном пути я никогда не рассчитываю увидеть Его, но почти всегда выходит иначе. И в этот раз на следующей станции я вижу, как парень с ярко-алыми волосами заходит в вагон, оглядывается в поисках свободного места и направляется в мою сторону. Я немею, осознавая, что свободных мест всего два: рядом со мной и напротив меня. И прихожу в ужас. Ведь если он будет настолько близко, беспокоясь о том, что он заметит, я не смогу смотреть на него, как это делаю по обыкновению. Находиться в такой близости и не иметь возможности взглянуть — настоящая пытка.

Моя Пустота садится напротив меня. В его наушниках гремит что-то тяжелое. Иногда он в такт музыке качает головой. К моей удаче, он роется в телефоне, потому я украдкой все же наблюдаю за ним, шумно вздыхая и то и дело сглатывая образовывающийся в горле комок.

Вы спросите, почему я называю его Моей Пустотой. Вы спросите, почему я так называю парня, будучи парнем. Вы спросите, почему я ничего не делаю, раз действительно люблю его. Как много вопросов. Но я отвечу на каждый. Не по порядку.

Во многих рассказах или комиксах Гей-направления большое внимание уделяется становлению персонажа, тому моменту, когда он Внезапно Осознает, что не из той лиги, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Так вот, у меня не было этого становления. Я всегда знал, что мне нравятся парни. Это не стало для меня шоком, ужасным проклятьем, или как еще воспринимают подобные предпочтения неподготовленные к случившемуся люди. Я не просыпался ночью в поту, содрогаясь от мыслей, что вместо женщины мне приснился обнаженный мужчина, не плакал в темных углах, осознавая, что влюбился в одноклассника. Не было этого. И это ответ на ваш второй вопрос.

Я жил своей жизнью, исподтишка наблюдал за знакомыми и совсем незнакомыми парнями, а потом по ночам они приходили ко мне во снах, которые называют мокрыми. Я не слишком задумывался о настоящих отношениях, потому мне девятнадцать, и я девственник. Нет, не верно. Мне девятнадцать, и я никогда не целовался. И это ответ на ваш третий вопрос.

Если быть очень внимательным, то при каждой поездке в метро можно отыскать одного-единственного странного парня, который окажется безумно притягательным. Я обычно так и делал. Находил жертву на одну поездку и фантазировал о нем. И в большем я не нуждался. До Него не нуждался.

Моя Пустота оказался одним из тех парней, которых я вылавливал взглядом в метро. Яркий цвет его волос тут же бросился мне в глаза, потому я последовал за ним в вагон и, сев в дальний угол, начал за ним наблюдать. Тогда я еще не знал, во что это выльется, не понимал, что очередной парень в моих фантазиях станет единственным. Он поглотил меня. Он овладел мною. Он стал той пустотой, что пришла ко мне вместе с ним. Пустотой одиночества, которую до него я не ощущал. И это ответ на ваш первый вопрос.

А сейчас я уже не представляю своей жизни без него. Без его легкой улыбки, что иногда проскальзывает на губах, без его татуировок, которых с момента нашего одностороннего «знакомства» стало больше. Смешно, правда. Живете вы, живете. Думаете об учебе, о девчонке, что не дала прошлым вечером, о прокисшем компоте или о новом концерте. И даже не подозреваете, что в этот самый момент кто-то живет и дышит вами. Только вами. Только тобой.

Я настолько поглощен созерцанием его, что не сразу замечаю, как он поднимает глаза, и наши взгляды вновь сталкиваются. Как и раньше. Далеко не в первый раз. Вряд ли он запоминает меня, зато я запоминаю.

Чувствую, как все мое тело покрывают мурашки. Поспешно отвожу взгляд, а затем ругаю себя за опрометчивость. Теперь ему это покажется подозрительным, и он решит, что на него пялится какой-то грязный педик. Я даже готов к тому, что он поднимется со своего места и отсядет, но Моя Пустота продолжает слушать музыку, а внимание его вновь переключается на экран телефона. Мысленно выдыхаю. Все нормально. Он ничего не понял.

Следующая остановка моя. Нет, наша. Я не знаю, где он живет. Никогда не преследую его. С моим выходом из метро придуманное мной право на него словно исчезает, и потому я угрюмо плетусь домой, изнутри пожираемый мыслями о Моей Пустоте.

У меня самая обыкновенная семья. Мама готовит ужин, отец смотрит теннис. Я прохожу в свою комнату, усаживаюсь за компьютер и провожу за ним весь вечер. Как в тумане. Опять. Без него всегда так. Будто я по-настоящему живу только в те недолгие пятнадцать минут, которые могу лицезреть его наяву. Тогда как все остальное время пребываю в полудреме, грезя о нем. И мне нравится так жить. Действительно нравится.

Ложусь спать ближе к часу ночи. Обнимаю одеяло, утыкаюсь в него носом и представляю, что обнимаю Мою Пустоту. И мне становится так хорошо, что я почти мгновенно засыпаю.  
Большинство из вас ненавидит утро. А я люблю. Люблю и жду, потому что знаю, что вновь увижу его. У него учеба. Он редко пропускает, чему я всегда очень рад. Я уже на станции. В ожидании копны ярко-алых волос, которую всегда легко найти в толпе. Я вглядываюсь в усталые лица, натыкаюсь на зевки и слышу тихие утренние причитания. Его нет, и меня это напрягает. Поезд, на котором мы обычно уезжаем вместе на учебу — как жаль, что я учусь в другом университете, — уходит, а я продолжаю ждать. Еще через пять минут на станцию, наконец, вбегает Моя Пустота, запыхавшийся, растрепанный. Боже, да он проспал! Впервые за всё то время, что я за ним наблюдаю, а наблюдаю я без малого десять месяцев. Волосы всклокоченные, на висках проступили капельки пота, а рубашка застегнута криво. Интересно, почему так получилось? Не услышал будильника? Или, быть может, не смог подняться вовремя после бурной ночи?

От этой мысли мне становится не по себе. Нет, я не буду об этом думать. Логично предположить, что у такого, как он, обязательно кто-то есть. Не может не быть. Ведь он такой… такой яркий. Такой пленительный. Такой непохожий.

Слова влюбленного идиота, я знаю. И все же, у него кто-то есть. И все же, я знать об этом не хочу.

Следую за ним в вагон, усаживаюсь на свое любимое место у дверей в хвосте и поглядываю на него. Он хлопает по карманам, что-то ищет, но безрезультатно. Наушники, точно. Сегодня их нет. Забыл, пока собирался впопыхах? Так мило. Вытаскивает телефон и начинает в нем копаться.

Противную девочку слева от меня мне хочется ударить, потому что она своими грязными сандалиями обтирается о мои джинсы. И меня бесит даже не то, что она меня пачкает, а, скорее, ее прикосновения. Справа спит студент. Он раскачивается в такт поезду, а когда тот внезапно резко тормозит, что в метро бывает не так уж и часто, его голова падает мне на плечо. Не совсем осознавая, что делаю, я вскрикиваю и вскакиваю на ноги. Как неприятно. Взгляды окружающих людей направлены на меня. Не люблю лишнего внимания. Даже Моя Пустота поднимает на меня глаза. Студент же, проснувшийся от моих воплей, вытирает капающую с подбородка слюну и бормочет извинения. Поздно. Я уже опозорился. Я уже привлек ненужное внимание. Поезд останавливается, и я выскакиваю из вагона, хотя станция не моя. Сегодня я на учебу уже не пойду. Мне надо успокоиться.

Сажусь на противоположный поезд и уезжаю домой. Родители на работе, потому я могу без зазрения совести пореветь у себя в комнате. Вы спросите, почему? Вы скажете, тебе же девятнадцать, ты мужчина, а ведешь себя как… И остановитесь, поняв, что не можете найти мне сравнения, которое бы меня не оскорбило. Ведь я веду себя не как ребенок и не как девчонка. Как псих. Наверное, я и есть псих. Кто-то захотел бы узнать, что же такое повлекло за собой мой страх перед прикосновениями. Любители драматизма предположили бы, что я пережил в детстве нечто кошмарное, другие бы всю вину сложили на плечи моих родителей. Романтики бы наверняка решили, что виной всему является безответная любовь. Но дело в том, что Моя Пустота — моя Первая и единственная любовь, тогда как прикосновения мне не нравились никогда. Просто так. Без причины. Разве что эта нелюбовь с годами обострилась. Не люблю, и все.

Весь день я лежу на кровати и смотрю в потолок, размышляя по поводу своей жизни, анализируя каждое действие, каждый поступок. И к своему прискорбию осознаю, как жалок. Я довольствуюсь малым не потому, что меня все устраивает, как я постоянно твержу себе и окружающим. Нет. Просто я трус. Я боюсь, что меня отошьют, я боюсь оказаться в дураках, я боюсь опозориться. Но больше всего я боюсь, что мне не понравятся его прикосновения. Ведь тогда все его очарование, все то волшебство, что я создал вокруг Моей Пустоты, испарится.

На следующий день я топчусь на станции, как всегда скрываясь от людей под глубоким капюшоном и пытаясь набраться смелости. Смелости для чего? Смелости подойти к нему. Подойти и познакомиться. Боже, звучит так по-идиотски. Что же я ему скажу? Привет, я наблюдаю за тобой уже девять месяцев? Гадость. Впервые, увидев среди серой массы его колоритную алую шевелюру, я не рад его приходу. Нет, мне хочется убежать.

Подходит поезд, я как всегда следую за ним в вагон, с удивительной для себя решимостью плюхаюсь на место напротив него и даже, кажется, успеваю открыть рот, когда слышу скромное:

— Денис, привет! — симпатичная девушка усаживается рядом с Моей Пустотой, которого, как оказалось, зовут Денисом. Классное имя. Никогда раньше не задумывался об этом, но прямо сейчас оно кажется мне действительно классным. И почему меня назвали не Денисом? Или Максом? Или Владом? Или… Или Киром, ведь эти имена так популярны в рассказах русских авторов. Почему меня зовут Витей? Витя… Каждый раз, когда мама произносит его, меня передергивает. Витя. Привет, я Витя. Гадость.

Девушка здорово подходит Моей Пустоте. Ее волосы выкрашены в зеленый и желтый, над губой блестит камушек. Такие называются «Монро» или как-то так. Я немного читал про пирсинг. Ради Моей Пустоты. Чтобы знать о нем чуточку больше.

Девушка говорит, и Монро сверкает у нее над губой даже в тусклом свете вагона. Она красивая. И он красивый. Они настолько подходят друг другу, насколько не подхожу ему я. Наши взгляды на секунду встречаются. И я впервые не отвожу взгляда, потому что расстроен и у меня нет сил. Девушка продолжает что-то щебетать. Он отвлекается обратно на нее. Говорит очень тихо, потому его голоса я не слышу. Столкновение наших взглядов для него ничего не значит, для меня же оно значит всё.

Я наблюдаю за ними и внезапно осознаю, что это конец. Что Моя Пустота навсегда останется Пустотой и только ею. И я давно уже с этим смирился.

Он выходит, девушка следует за ним. Идеально подходящие друг другу. На следующей остановке должен выйти я. Должен, но не выхожу. Еду до конечной, после чего пересаживаюсь, уезжаю обратно домой, где весь день взираю на столь полюбившийся потолок. Когда глаза заполнены слезами, все вокруг мутнеет и расплывается. Мне нравятся метаморфозы, которые происходят с потолком из-за этих слез. Потому и лежу, потому и смотрю.

Вот только легче не становится. Моя Пустота уничтожает меня, даже не зная об этом. Наверное, сейчас он сидит на паре или прогуливает ее ради той девушки или вообще болтает с друзьями и не подозревает, что некто совсем обыкновенный и ничем непримечательный воет от боли, лежа на кровати в позе зародыша.

К вечеру отпускает. Когда-то это должно было произойти, говорю я себе. И лучше раньше, чем позже, говорю я себе. Надо начинать жить реальным, говорю я себе. Надеваю черные джинсы, яркую футболку, которых у меня в действительности много, но которые я отчего-то не ношу. Натягиваю браслеты, у меня есть парочка — подарки друзей. Зачесываю волосы назад, открывая лоб и глаза — мне когда-то говорили, что так мне лучше. Смотрюсь в зеркало. Жду чего-то необыкновенного, внезапной привлекательности со своей стороны, к примеру, — неисправимый мечтатель. Но вижу по-прежнему себя. Себя в яркой футболке, браслетах и с зачесанными волосами. Всего лишь себя.

Сегодня я сделаю это. Сегодня я поборю свои странные необъяснимые страхи. О чем это он, переглядываетесь вы. Что за глупость пришла в его нездоровую голову?!

Я решил пойти в гей-клуб. Вот так взять и пойти в гей-клуб и с кем-нибудь познакомиться. И трахнуться. Почему? Потому что ощущаю, что без Моей Пустоты я долго не выдержу. Да, прошло всего пара часов с момента, когда я осознал, что с ним мне никогда не быть, и я уже умираю. Уже… Не только трус, но еще и слабак.

На часах одиннадцать вечера. Я спускаюсь на станцию и в ужасе осознаю, что среди немногочисленных людей стоит Моя Пустота. За спиной у него чехол, кажется, для электрогитары. Так он еще и играет. Наверное, едет на репетицию. Нет, я больше не буду о нем думать. Не буду, и точка.

С усилием все же заставляю себя отвернуться от него. Нервно стучу ногой по холодному полу, ожидая поезда. Где же ты? Электричка с легким шипением подъезжает к перрону, я вскакиваю в первый попавшийся вагон, уверенный, что Моя Пустота зайдет в другой — ведь он стоит от меня на значительном расстоянии. И потому давлюсь воздухом, когда он заходит за мной и садится напротив. В пустом чертовом вагоне, где кроме нас от силы три человека, он садится прямо передо мной! Мне хочется застонать от бессилия, но я сдерживаюсь. Судьба-чертовка хочет, чтобы я помучился еще чуть-чуть. Ну и пусть.

Я не смотрю на него даже исподтишка. Разглядываю исписанные фломастерами перила, потрескавшиеся сидения, пол с засохшими на нем грязными следами. Все, кроме Моей Пустоты.

Моя станция. Поднимаюсь на ноги, выхожу из вагона. Я все делаю правильно, уверяю себя. Правильно, повторяю, чтобы лучше проникнуться смыслом данного слова. Но успеваю сделать всего пару шагов, прежде чем что-то грубо сковывает мое левое запястье.

— И куда ты так разоделся? — неожиданно задают мне вопрос, и я, опешив, оглядываюсь и замираю. За руку меня держит Моя Пустота. Он высокий, выше меня на полголовы. А его голос, который я так ни разу и не слышал, неожиданно низкий и хриплый.

— Прос… тите? — выдавливаю я из себя, мысленно молясь о том, чтобы меня не стукнул инфаркт, ибо сердце колотится с такой силой, что его биение слышит, кажется, не только Моя Пустота, но и все, кто находятся на станции.

Он смотрит на меня и молчит, не отпуская моего запястья, а я стою как истукан и, к своему удивлению или же облегчению, осознаю, что прикосновение пальцев, до боли сжимающих мою руку, мне не противны.

— Так куда? — требует он ответа.

— В клуб, — я не узнаю своего голоса. Он дрожит и непривычно высокий. Я нервничаю и будто боюсь своего собеседника, хотя это не так. Нет, конечно, нервничаю, но совсем не боюсь. Я все еще думаю о пальцах, что сжимают мое запястье.

— В какой клуб? — задает Моя Пустота еще один вопрос.

— Тут неподалеку, — хриплю я, не додумываясь задать хотя бы один вопрос в ответ. Например, не спутал ли он меня с кем-нибудь.

— Зачем? — Моя Пустота окончательно заводит меня в тупик.

— Просто так.

— Пошли, — с этими словами он уверенно тянет меня к электричке, что увозит нас в противоположную сторону. Через десять минут мы на нашей станции. Его цепкие пальцы так и держат меня за запястье. Денис. Да, я ведь знаю его имя. Мы молчим. Я не представляю, что еще могу ему сказать. А его это, кажется, совсем не заботит. Или он делает вид, что не заботит. Мы выходим из метро, и он тянет меня в сторону, откуда обычно приходит.

— Куда мы? — наконец умудряюсь я выдавить из себя вопрос. Он оглядывается на меня с таким видом, будто спросил я нечто абсурдное.

— Ко мне, — пожимает он плечами.

— Чего? — выдаю я сипло, впервые за все это время пытаясь осторожно освободиться из его хватки.

— Идем же… — будто не замечая моей попытки вырваться, тащит он меня за собой.

— Нет, — выдыхаю я. Трус.

— Нет? — кажется, Моя Пустота удивляется еще больше. — Столько месяцев наблюдаешь за мной, и Нет?

Я вздрагиваю. Быть не может, чтобы он знал. Я неприметный. Он бы не заметил. Он бы точно не заметил. Я…

Моя Пустота улыбается, а затем продолжает путь к своему дому, не отпуская меня. Все это кажется мне сном. Причем не самым хорошим, потому что я боюсь. До ужаса.

— Я не наблюдал, — хватает мне ума робко ответить, когда он заводит меня в темный коридор квартиры.

— Ага, — я не вижу, но слышу, как он ухмыляется. Щелкает замок закрывающейся двери, после чего пальцы Моей Пустоты наконец-то размыкаются на моем запястье, но уже через секунду я ощущаю, как он цепляется за мой ремень и тянет меня вперед, в комнату. Его комнату.

А я в ужасе…

— Как тебя зовут? — внезапно спрашивает Моя Пустота, включая свет и буквально усаживая меня на диван.

— Ви… Витя, — отвечаю я с запинкой, хотя в тысячах фантазий о нашем знакомстве я представлялся исключительно Виктором.

— А я Денис, — улыбается Моя Пустота, размещаясь в компьютерном кресле на колесиках, которое толкает в мою сторону и останавливает напротив меня. В этот момент я даже не знаю, на кого я похож больше: на ту толстушку из метро, что потела, как свинья, или работника среднего звена, что сидел, вытянувшись в струнку.

— Приятно поз… — я не говорю, а почти шепчу себе под нос, когда Моя Пустота хватает меня за шею, резко притягивает к себе и целует. В первое мгновение я обескуражен и даже не шевелюсь, ощущая влажные губы на своих, чувствуя, как ко мне в рот проникает его горячий пирсингованный язык.

Постой.

Я прихожу в себя и жмурюсь. Невольно упираюсь рукой ему в плечо. Не отталкиваю, скорее, сдерживаю напор, с которым он давит на меня, уже буквально прижимая к спинке дивана. Его язык скользит по моему, требуя ответа, шарики сережек приятно касаются неба, тогда как его пальцы я ощущаю у себя на животе.

Постой же.

Моя Пустота все же отстраняется от меня. Несмотря на мою безответность и нерешительность, он кажется вполне довольным.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты будешь вести себя именно так, как я и представлял, — улыбается он, облизывая нижнюю губу и задевая колечко. Я же пытаюсь отдышаться. Тело мое бьет легкий озноб, мысли путаются.

Так все происходящее — реальность? Все это взаправду?

— Ты дрожишь? Не надо, я ничего тебе не сделаю. Ничего плохого, — говорит он, перебираясь на диван и ненастойчиво укладывая меня на него. А я продолжаю дрожать.

Чего ты боишься, спросите вы. Ты же собирался лишиться девственности, скажете вы. С совершенно незнакомым человеком, напомните вы. А я отвечу, что Да. Собирался. Но незнакомый человек — это не Моя Пустота. Прикосновения были бы мне противны и вызывали отвращение, но не страх. Боюсь я только одного — Моей Пустоты и влияния, которое он на меня оказывает, даже не зная об этом.

— Ты не против быть снизу? — спрашивает он, внимательно наблюдая за моей реакцией на его слова.

— Чего? — привычно выдавливаю я, вновь не узнавая себя.

— В первый раз? — удивляется Моя Пустота, и я задерживаю дыхание, надеясь на то, что вместе с ним остановится время. Но оно не останавливается.

— В первый, значит, — он сам отвечает на свой вопрос. — А с девушкой было? — продолжает допрос, заставляя меня вновь и вновь пытаться остановить время, только бы избавить себя от необходимости отвечать.

— Девственник? — глаза его округляются. — Да ладно? Сколько тебе лет? — улыбается он. — Хотя… Это не важно. Нет, это хорошо, — внезапно приходит он к выводу. — Да, это классно, — уже шепчет он мне в губы. — Это заводит, — почти шипит, впиваясь мне в шею, мой ремень с его помощью уже на полу, а штаны приспущены. Кажется, он замечает, что у меня стоит, даже раньше меня самого. Его пальцы добираются до моего члена и грубо сдавливают его, заставляя меня тихо вскрикнуть.

Но его прикосновения все равно приятны.

— На животе будет удобнее, — внезапно говорит он. — Переворачивайся, — и я услужливо сначала укладываюсь на живот, а затем, подчиняясь его желаниям, встаю на колени.

— Хороший мальчик, — одобрительно отзывается Моя Пустота, а я лишь жмурюсь, стараясь унять дрожь в коленях.

— Я сейчас, — он отстраняется и, судя по звукам, берет что-то с журнального столика. Слышится звук открывающегося тюбика.

— Всего лишь крем для рук, больше ничего у меня нет, извини, — объясняет, вводя в меня первый палец. Не так уж и неприятно. По крайней мере, я ожидал худшего. Безудержного удовольствия, как это обычно описывают, я, конечно, тоже не чувствую, но совсем неплохо. Мерные проникающие движения я принимаю с гробовым молчанием, поздно спохватившись и подумав о том, что, наверное, стоит немного постонать. Иначе я могу наскучить Моей Пустоте еще до того, как все произойдет. И я правда пытаюсь выдавить из себя хоть что-нибудь, но не получается, потому я утыкаюсь носом в подлокотник дивана и стараюсь расслабиться, надеясь, что потом Моей Пустоте будет приятнее.

Второй палец проникает в меня также без особого напряга. Быть может, в этом виноват крем, быть может — хозяин пальцев, прикосновения которого, несмотря на то, что он делает, успокаивают меня и заставляют расслабиться.

— Можно без резинки? — спрашивает он осторожно, а я лишь тихо пожимаю плечами. Если даже эта ночь будет единственной в моей жизни и в процессе нее я подцеплю что-то смертельно-больное, все это станет не важным. Главное, что она каким-то чудом произошла.

Моя Пустота вытаскивает из меня пальцы, а затем к смазанному кремом заднему проходу приставляет влажную головку члена. Она кажется мне безумно горячей, а член слишком толстым. Все-таки это не пальцы. Но я продолжаю сопеть в подлокотник, убежденный, что сейчас Точно делаю все правильно. Денис — как же непривычно называть его по имени — слегка толкается в меня и проникает внутрь. Пока всего на пару сантиметров, но это оказывается неожиданно больно, потому я, вцепившись в диван, тихо скулю.

— Потерпи немного, — шепчет Моя Пустота. — Станет легче, — обещает он, притягивая меня ближе и делая еще один проникающий толчок, разом заходя в меня почти полностью. Я снова скулю, на что Денис наклоняется и целует мой затылок, а затем перекочевывает к шее. Всасывающие поцелуи наверняка оставляют на моей коже яркие засосы. Мои первые засосы. Одна рука Моей Пустоты при этом ныряет под меня, к моему стояку, и начинает его жестко надрачивать. Вторая задирает мою футболку, нащупывает затвердевший сосок и массирует его. И все это время он вбивается в меня не так чтобы совсем нежно, но и не слишком грубо, по крайней мере, боль терпима, значит, все в порядке.

Через некоторое время я слышу, как сквозь сбившееся дыхание Моей Пустоты проскальзывает протяжный стон. Внутри становится горячее, и он устало наваливается на меня, явно кончив. Ого, так вот как это бывает.

— Извини, я уже, — шепчет он, не осознавая, что мне и неважно было кончить самому, главное, что он…

Моя Пустота, тем не менее, отдышавшись и выйдя из меня, укладывает меня на лопатки, и я внезапно ощущаю его губы на своем члене.

— Стой, не… — хриплю я, но меня не слушают. Язык с двумя железными шариками проходит по уздечке вниз к яйцам, затем стремительно поднимается вверх по стволу к головке. Я судорожно выдыхаю, морщась от удовольствия. Это однозначно куда приятнее касания руки. А затем Моя Пустота вбирает член почти до основания и сосет. Тогда из меня и вырывается мой первый стон удовольствия. Первый, но далеко не последний. Денис на миг отстраняется от меня и вглядывается мне в глаза.

— Вот это сейчас было эффектно, — ухмыляется он. — Сделай так еще раз, — он просит, после чего вытворяет языком такое, что бы заставило меня вновь застонать и без лишних просьб об этом. Ощущения яркие. Непривычные. Я почти полностью растворяюсь в них и даже, осмелев, протягиваю руку к Моей Пустоте, убираю назад красную челку, что скрывает половину его лица, и наблюдаю за тем, как язык и два блестящих стальных шарика гуляют по моему члену, натыкаясь на вздувшиеся пульсирующие вены. Денис, без стеснения проделывая все это, смотрит на меня, а я не могу оторвать взгляда от него. Он вновь берет в рот, и я, не выдержав, с полустоном-полушипением, выгибаюсь навстречу пальцам, что ласкают мои грудь и живот.

Еще немного. Еще чуть-чуть.

Ощущая, что конец близок, я цепляюсь за его челку и стараюсь отодвинуть от себя, но он, поняв, к чему все это, лишь ускоряется, в результате чего я кончаю ему прямо в рот. Его кадык пару раз вздрагивает от двух выразительных глотков. Еще некоторое время я лежу, не шевелясь, всматриваясь уже не в свой, а в его потолок. А Моя Пустота сидит рядом, уложив мои ноги себе на колени и довольно жмурясь.

— Странно, — наконец, подаю я голос.

— Да, странно, — соглашается Денис. — Странно, что за столько месяцев ты так и не решился подойти ко мне.

— Я и не собирался… — бормочу я себе под нос.

— Ну и дурак, — фыркает в ответ Моя Пустота. Кажется, я его разозлил. Я не хотел.

— Просто мы такие разные, — пытаюсь я оправдаться.

— Не продолжай, иначе я тебя ударю, — обещает он мне, и я замолкаю. — Никогда и ничего не решай за других. Ненавижу, когда со мной так поступают. Многие ненавидят, если подумать.

— Извини, — шепчу я. — Я не хотел.

А Моя Пустота внезапно улыбается.

— Я знаю, — кивает он. — Твой взгляд мне говорил об этом день ото дня. Интересно, как много таких же, как ты, тех, кто просто наблюдает, не решаясь подойти. Наверняка куда больше, чем таких как я — не только замечающих эти взгляды, но и способных подойти первым. Хотя… честно говоря, я не планировал делать это еще как минимум пару месяцев.

— М? — удивленно мычу я.

— Хотел тебя помучить еще немного, — как ни в чем не бывало, пожимает плечами Моя Пустота. — Проучить за твою нерешительность. Но когда я внезапно увидел тебя на станции в таком виде и так поздно, понял, что с играми пора заканчивать.

— В таком виде… — вторю ему я. — Я одет обыкновенно.

— Для среднестатистического человека — да. Но для тебя лично… Ты всегда ходишь в толстовках даже в самые жаркие дни с вечно натянутым на голову капюшоном — будто прячешься от всего мира. И еще тебе не нравятся чужие прикосновения. До дрожи. Нет, они, безусловно, многим не нравятся. И я не ощущаю восторга, когда, скажем, потный мужик цепляется за мою сумку. Но для тебя все это куда болезненней, не так ли?

Я молча слушаю его. Меня успокаивает голос Моей Пустоты, а еще приятны мысли о том, что, как оказалось, не только я, но и он за мной все это время наблюдал.

— И тут внезапно в футболке, без привычного капюшона, с зачесанными волосами и с таким решительным видом. Я даже не сразу тебя узнал. Сначала подумал, что похожи. Подхожу ближе, нет же. Ты самый. Сидел перед тобой и размышлял над тем, замечал ли ты мои улыбки, ловил ли взгляды, или все это время твое внимание к моей персоне было лишь моей больной фантазией. Думаю, не надо говорить, чего мне стоило пойти за тобой и остановить. Но лишь я взглянул в твои глаза и сразу понял — ты мой с потрохами.

— Значит, мне повезло, — бормочу я себе под нос. Действительно же повезло.

— Как и мне, — улыбается в ответ Денис.

А на следующее утро мы едем в метро вместе. И сидим рядом. И я смотрю на него, не боясь быть понятым неверно или, наоборот, слишком верно. А Моя Пустота в ответ улыбается. Моя Пустота действительно Моя. Что я могу сказать? Не берите с меня пример. Не все такие удачливые идиоты, как я. Будьте решительнее, чтобы и Ваша Пустота принадлежала только вам.


End file.
